Nightclan
by Shadowstream4
Summary: a cat group


Warriors

The Thought

A cat with green eyes walked up to a pool of water and lapped up some water and knelt down in front of it. The cat was asleep and laid there with no movement. The slight movement in the water awoke the sleeping cat. Her Green eyes meet with the golden ones in front of her. The black cat (golden eyed cat) took a paw step forward and spoke "Little one your eyes have worry in them from whats happening to your group. Am I right?" The cat spoke in a deep gentle voice. The cat mussel showed form his skin and was a very large cat compared to her. "Yes you are, but many things are happening and it's hard for me to understand it because there are some many holes in the data that we have. I was wondering if you have a prophecy yet on whats going to happen." The little she-cat spoke strong the large tom both their eyes staring in silence. Then the tom shifted positions and said "Skies Black, Bloody lakes, Fur are torn, Lives gone, and only one can help us out. Find this out, Littleleaf." She stood there watching the cat disappear. Thinking she woke up and ran off. She stopped at this gathering of cats. Littleleaf walked to a small shelter that's was her den and she sat down, thinking on what Orbitclaw was saying. How am I suppose to figure this out…..Skies Black, Bloody Lakes. Fur is torn, Lives gone, and only one can save us. She thought. The it came to her; it's a war between the different cat groups or our group and is leader.

Two Years later

Littleleaf was running away from her leader because the prophecy was about him and the Group. Their leader, Twilight, was rouge and if you betray him you would be punished. Well, she clawed him across his face because he tried to mat with and she didn't want him to. Now who knew what he was going to do. Her legs were getting tired and she slow down. Next thing that happen he was on top of her and grabbed her by her scruff and was dragging her back to camp. She thught in her head of her frend.

Flash back

She Stood there watching. Littleleaf was frighten as hell as she watched there leader, Twighlight, drag her friend in to camp.

"All Cats gather around to see what wil be told." Twighlight bellowed to all the cats.

"this she-cat will be punished for not mating with me and running away. Anyone who was to disobey me from now on will get this punishment."

Lilyfoot stood infront of her leader scared as the leader's tomhood slipped out of it casing. Twighlight jumped up in Lilyfoot and started to enter her, ripping throught everything and started to go faster and faster. Lilyfoot yelled with pain but was overwelmed with pain. Blood came out of her and fell on the ground. The mighty leader's tomhood got stuck and then he ripped it out and lilyfoot yelled with horror and pain as she fell to the ground.Twilight stare at the cats with his amber eyes and bellowed " Anyone who betrades me gets this. Even the toms..." He turned and walk to his den and the other cats went to theirs but Littleleaf. She ran up to her friend and helped her up.

"p...p...Please Littleleaf. Help ecape p..p...please..."Lilyfoot mewed

"I will. I will..." Littlefoot awsered.

she helped her friend an abandened twolegged nand they said their goodbyes.

"I will come back for you littleleaf I promise. " Lily said and they went the own ways.

Fash back end

It was her now...she was going to get it.

Twilight:" All cats come now."

the cats gather around but this time the were scared to see whats was going to happen.

Twilight:" We have anothercat who disobayed me and disaproved my mating and clawed me across the face. Its time for her leson!

with that he jump on her and start to hump her and his tomhood sliped into her and and was ripping throught her and he jumped off and dragged her into his den.

Twilight: "bring all kits to me in my den and two warriors stand out side an dont let them get out"

He jumped on the first kit, Cloverkit. He started to rip and rip and rip then he let her go out. the next on rockkit a tom was getting rip an rip and rip but he didnt go easy on him. He ripped throught everythin then he stopped and let him go...

the end!!


End file.
